


Play Along

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Coffee Shop Meet-Cute [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee shop meeting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Victor Henriksen/Original Female Character - Freeform, past Dean Winchester/Victor Henriksen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: This has got to be the worst day of his life. It’s snowing and disgustingly cold out, Baby’s stubborn ass wouldn’t start, his coffee maker decides that today is a good day to break and, to top it all off, his ex Victor picks the exact same coffee shop as Dean with his wife and newborn daughter in tow. The same guy Dean had dated in high school, who’d been a fucking mess for nearly all of it, had his life figured out and whatever god there was thought it’d be fun to flaunt it in Dean’s face.





	Play Along

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this was from a post I saw on Tumblr that I took a screenshot of. I know it's originally written by bettydays but I can't for the life of me find the post, I've spent about an hour searching their blog and Google. If anyone can find the post I'm talking about (It was called IRL inspired AUs), let me know so I can add the link!

This has got to be the worst day of his life. It’s snowing and disgustingly cold out, Baby’s stubborn ass wouldn’t start, his coffee maker decides that  _ today _ is a good day to break and, to top it all off, his ex Victor picks the  _ exact same coffee shop _ as Dean with his wife and newborn daughter in tow. The same guy Dean had dated in high school, who’d been a fucking mess for nearly all of it, had his life figured out and whatever god there was thought it’d be fun to flaunt it in Dean’s face. He shakes his head and stuffs his gloves in his pocket, brushing the snow from his hair and keeping his head down, hoping to whoever might be listening that Victor doesn’t notice him. Of course, he couldn’t be  _ that _ lucky, so what does his brain decide to do? He taps the arm of the man in front of him, shooting him a pleading look.

 

“Hey, man, do me a favor and just play along? I’ll explain everything after, I’ll even buy your coffee for you.” A pair of bright blue eyes meet his, and the man nods slowly. 

 

“Dean, man, how are you? Haven’t seen you since we graduated!” Dean forces a kind smile, letting Victor pull him into a hug.

 

“Hey. Vic. Yeah, been a while.” 

 

“What’re you up to? How’ve you been?”

 

“Good, man, I’m good. Just bought a house and I’ve got nearly enough to buy my own garage. What about you? That your kid?” Victor smiles, nodding and motioning the woman and the baby over.

 

“Great, actually, I’ve been with the FBI for the past couple of years. This is my wife Anne and our daughter Aubrey. This is Dean, we went to high school together.” Victor’s eyes wander to the blue-eyed man standing next to Dean, glancing back at Dean with a raised eyebrow. Anne shifts the baby carrier to her other arm, reaching out and shaking Dean’s hand.

 

“Nice to meet you.” He glances at the man again, swallowing down his nervousness and hoping to every single god that the guy he’s picked isn’t homophobic. “This is my boyfriend.”

 

There’s half a breath where it seems like the world stops before the blue-eyed man smiles warmly and shakes Victor and Anne’s hands, wrapping his other arm around Dean and  _ oh _ , that’s a surprise. Much to the man’s credit, he doesn’t seem surprised at the turn of events. 

 

“Cas. Nice to meet you both.” 

 

They chat for a few more minutes, with Cas’s arm remaining firmly around Dean’s middle,  before Victor’s name is called and the three of them leave. He feels his entire body sag in relief once they’ve disappeared down the street. He turns to find a pair of blue eyes alight in amusement.

 

“Dude, I owe you  _ big time _ . You saved me from the embarrassment admitting that my ex, who was an absolute disaster in high school, is more put-together than me.” The man,  _ Cas _ , chuckles, and Dean could swear that his heart physically jumps at the sound. 

 

“I’m glad I could help. Between you and me, how  _ much _ of a disaster was he?” Dean snorts, motioning for Cas to step into line. 

 

“I don’t think he ever made it to class on time and he was in perpetual detention because he insisted on skipping class but staying on school grounds. Of course he failed almost every single class. Not to mention he showed up to prom, like, five minutes before it ended.” Cas chuckles again and the sound makes Dean’s stomach flutter in a weird, albeit pleasant, way. 

 

“And you  _ dated _ him?” Dean chuckles, shrugging and shoving his hands in his pockets. 

 

“Yeah, well, high school for a bi kid nearly twenty years ago, especially in a small town, didn’t leave many options. Anyway, he was kinda cool.” Cas hums, stepping forward to order his coffee. He pulls his wallet out to pay, but Dean shakes his head and steps forward, pushing Cas’s wallet down and ordering his own coffee, paying for both. 

 

“You don’t owe me coffee, Dean.” Dean snorts, shoving the change in his pocket.

 

“Dude, yeah I do. I owe you a hell of a lot more than coffee. You could’ve blown me off right away but you didn’t, and you were damn convincing.” He chuckles, leaning against the counter to wait. “Honestly, I was terrified you were gonna be homophobic and punch me or something when I introduced you as my boyfriend.” Cas smiles warmly, leaning against the counter next to Dean, their elbows barely brushing and sending jolts of electricity through Dean’s entire body.

 

“You’re right, you do owe me more. Dinner, perhaps?” Dean turns his head to glance at the blue-eyed man next to him and find a smirk aimed at him.

 

“You… I’m… y-yeah.”  _ Smooth, Winchester, real smooth. _ He clears his throat, trying again. “It’d be my absolute pleasure to take you to dinner.” Cas’s smirk turns into a wide, gummy grin, and he nods, handing Dean his phone. He enters his number, texting himself and handing it back, and answering grin on his lips.

 

“I look forward to it, Dean. Thank you for the coffee and the… interesting introduction.” He grabs his coffee from the counter, flashing Dean a smile before heading outside and disappearing into the crowd. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
